US x UK fanfic Part 1
by WarsAngel
Summary: i hope you guys like it


US x UK

"Arthur?" Alfred called as he banged on the door. He had come to see why he missed the world meeting. "C'mon dude open up!" He knew Arthur was home because his car was in the driveway and he could hear music. He reached for the knob and to his surprise it opened; he walked inside setting down his bag and grabbing the meetings notes from it. "Arthur? You here bro?" He tried again but was drowned out by music. He walked over and switched off the music and finally heard a noise.

~~~~Earlier~~~~

"Please let me go." Arthur pleaded with the man who had him tied down. "Please. Who are you?" He continued; tears in his eyes.

"Shut it!" Shouted the man as he cut Arthur's arms; he cringed as he felt the blades impact biting his lip to suppress his cries. "I guess you won't be quiet then?" he pulled out tape and put it on Arthur's mouth. "Better." Arthur tried to fight back but was unsuccessful. "Now this will hurt a bit" Arthur's eyes widened when he saw the knife as the man flipped him over.

Arthur tried to scream for help but couldn't; he was in so much pain as the man slowly carved into his flesh that he blacked out. When he woke up the man was gone and music was playing. "Ow!" He winced as the cuts reopened all at once. Tears fell down onto his sheets as he saw the carving on his back in the mirror. "Who was that?" He asked out loud hugging his knees crying from the pain of the large letters spelling 'MINE' that were carved into him.

Arthurs head jerked up when the music suddenly stopped. "No!" he whispered as he tried to run but found that he was still tied to his bed when he fell to the floor causing a noise. He quickly scrambled to the corner; blood dripping from his back. "Please no! Not again!" he cried as the door opened and the figure walked towards him. "Please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want just stop hurting me." He pleaded as the silhouette quickly came closer in the darkness.

"Arthur? What happened to you, why are you covered in blood." Alfred was now at his side asking him these questions.

"A-Alfred?" he looked up tears still blurring his former brother. "Is it r-really you?" he asked hopping it wasn't a dream.

"Yea, its me, wh…" He was cut off by Arthur holding on to him crying. "I-is all this blood yours?" He asked feeling the blood on his back and arms.

"Thank God you came! I was so afraid." He said looking up at Al "It hurts. Please make it stop." He said slipping back into unconsciousness. This time when he woke back up he was in the living room where Alfred had patched him up. But he wasn't there. "Al? Alfred where are you?" He called out until Alfred was sitting next to him.

"Hey bro, are you alright?" Alfred asked kneeling next to Arthur. "You scared me. Now tell me what happened."

"I… I don't know. I answered the door and the man came in, then I woke up tied to my bed. I was terrified" Arthur said crouching into a ball on the sofa trying not to cry but it was too much for him. "He kept hurting me, and w-when I cried out he only hurt me more. I don't know who he was but when he ripped of my shirt and turned me around and started t-t-to." At that moment he fell apart as if he were a child.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok now. I'm here and he's gone, so you can stop crying. I won't let him hurt you again." Al said, trying to calm Arthur. "Shh. It's ok." He said again hugging Arthur while he shook like a leaf. "Hey, do you wanna eat something? I can go into town and get some food." He asked standing up.

"NO!" Arthur shouted grabbing his hand. "Pl-please don't leave me alone. I have food here. Just please, please don't leave me alone." He begged tears still running down his cheeks.

"Okay, I'll stay right here." He walked into the kitchen and made some soup. _I'll kill the bastard who did this to him. How could anyone do that to him, and when he was out I wonder what happened judging from those bruises I'd say more than some cuts happened. _He thought while he made the food. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Al" Arthur said gripping his sleeve like he was about to die. "Don't let them hurt me. Please don't let them hurt me again." He was crying again as Alfred led him back to the sofa.

"Wait here. Okay?" Arthur nodded as Al walked up to the door grabbing his gun. "Who is it?" He asked as he was greeted by a French accent. "Hey Francis, what are you doing here?" He asked opening the door.

"I am here to check on Arthur. What else?" He said walking in. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring Arthur the notes from the meeting." Al responded. "He was sick." Al said, blocking his way.

"Ohhohohon~ now I must see this. Where is he?" said Francis pushing Alfred aside one he spotted Arthur curled on the sofa he couldn't resist the urge to tease him. He crept up behind him and grabbed Arthur's arm roughly causing him to scream in agony and fall to the floor. Francis saw this and looked at his hand, shocked to see blood from Arthur's wounds. The next thing he knew Al was pinned to the wall. "What did you do too him!" Francis yelled. As he punched Alfred until he hit the ground.

Francis turned over to Arthur, who was terrified. "Please don't hurt me. Who are you?" Francis was shocked as the look in his eyes went blank and he passed out.

"What did you do, Francis? He was attacked and taken by someone and I was taking care of him."

"What!" Francis asked alarmed. "By who? When? How? Alfred what happened?"

"I'm not sure, I got here an hour ago and found him tied up, crying, and…" He swallowed, "and carved." he continued. "He passed out in my arms. I bandaged him, and questioned him, but it seems he passed out at the carving; then judging by the bruises the guy 'took' him." Francis gasped. "I don't know who did this or why but I will kill them."

"Now, now Alfred let's not do anything rash." He said trying to reason. "Let's call the police."

"Francis, I am a cop, I already checked everything there is no evidence besides him and I'm not letting anyone else find out" Alfred stated "He would hate that. On top of that I don't think he knows what happened."

"This is true, Alfred, but then what should we do?" Francis asked.

"I don't know." Alfred walked over and picked Arthur up to carry him to the guest bed room.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Francis said as he put Arthur down.

"What the! How the! No I don't!" Francis lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, how did you know? I haven't told anyone." Alfred looked up at Francis.

"Monsieur, I'm the country of love, I could tell by the way you two looked at eachother." Francis looked up at Alfred. "And the way he always cries after you guys fight."

"Wait a sec Francis, are you saying that…?" Alfred said surprised.

"Yes Alfred, Arthur loves you more than anything." The look on Alfred's face was pure joy; he thought he hated him after he became independent. "Every time you two fight he cries when he is alone, I walked in after one of your fights awhile back and put two and two together."

"You mean that I… made him cry?" He started to tear up a little. "He loves me?"

"Yes he does, but he won't admit it. Maybe if you give him time and stay with him until he's okay again let him heal then he will admit it." Francis stated. "I'll be going now, and don't worry I'll cover for you good luck." Francis said then turned too walked out.

Alfred stayed by Arthur's side that night, falling asleep at the edge of the bed. As he woke the next day he saw that Arthur was still asleep. _His sleeping face is so cute, I'll bet he's hungry, I'll make some eggs. _He walked into the kitchen and made up the food then went back to Arthur's side. After a few minutes he began to stir and woke up. "Hey dude, you okay?" He asked as the Englishman sat up.

"Ow! That bloody hurt!" He said, touching his arms. He began slowly unwrapping them but was stopped suddenly. "What is it? Let me see."

"I just don't want you to start into hysterics again." Alfred explained. "It's not pretty." Alfred sat next to him on the bed and began to help. "Ok are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, now let me se…." He paused as he saw the cuts in all directions. His breath caught in his throat. Alfred saw this and covered him in a blanket and hugged him. Rubbing the back of his head he tried to soothe Arthur, but his tears flowed again.

"I'll bandage this up and then head home for the….."

"No!" Arthur screamed. "Please don't leave me alone!" _Please not again! I want him to stay here with me. Damn I love him so much, if only he felt the same. _He thought while holding on to Alfred's jacket. _Ha I love him in this jacket. "_Please stay." He begged.

"Alright I'll call Matt for my stuff, and I'll sleep on the sofa. K?" All he got was a nod. When Matt arrived he had brought what seemed like Alfred's entire house. "Wow bro, um thanks." Alfred said taking his stuff from his little brother.

"No problem bro, but why are you staying here?" Matt asked.

"I'm…. just house sitting." Alfred lied. "Well anyway thanks again!" he said almost pushing Matt out the door. Once it was shut he sank down behind it taking in a breath. _Wow it's already three in the afternoon, maybe we could watch a movie. Something simple, I wonder what we should watch._

"Hey Alfred?" peaked around the corner with something in his hand. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked as if he were a child. Alfred looked up as if Arthur had just read his mind.

"What did you have in mind?" Alfred asked while he stood up. Arthur was in blue pajamas and was holding a movie. _Damn he's so freaking cute right now._ He thought while Arthur came closer.

"Is this one ok?" He held up 'Indiana Jones' and Alfred had to think if there was anything that would upset him in it.

"Yea, that one's fine with me." Al popped it in the DVD player and sat next to him on the sofa with popcorn. "Hey." Arthur looked over. "Are you ok? You're shaking like a leaf." Al pointed out.

"Yea I'm fine." Arthur said gluing himself to the sofa, trying to stop shaking. The next thing he knew he was pulled next to Alfred with his arm slung around his shoulder. "Al, I'm ok." He said trying to release himself.

"Bull!" Alfred almost yelled. "I know you too well for you to fool me." Arthur hated to admit it but he was so happy that Alfred did that his heart was about to explode. Alfred rubbed the side of his arm as they watched the movie. By the time it was over and they surfed through the channels it was around 6:30 at night and they were both hungry. "Hey dude, you wanna order pizza?" Alfred suggested.

"Yea, ok." Arthur looked at the clock. "Whatever you want is fine." Once the food arrived they ate it almost in silence. "I'm going to take a bath." Arthur stood up hoping, just a little, that Alfred would follow him. Sadly neither had the courage to join the other.

5


End file.
